The overall goal of the RMATRIX-II Research Deisgn and Biostatisitcs Core (RDBC) is to foster high quality clinical and translational health disparities research at University of Hawaii (UH) and its affiliated institute, build insititutional and community research design and biostatistical synergy, and to advance health disparities investigators' career through methodology training and mentoring. Clinical and translational health disparities research has become increasingly complex and multidisciplinary; such research relies heavily on scholars with expertise in research design and biostatistics. For the RMATRIX-II funding period, the RDBC will continue to lead the multidisciplinary approach to clinical and translational health disparities research at UH and its affiliated institutes by serving as a biostatistics academic unit to improve coordination and efficiency, offering comprehensive and sustainable research design and biostatistics collaborations and services. The RDBC will work collaboratively with local programs, community, state and national partners to build institutional and community health disparities research synergy. The RDBC will develop a formal biostatistics curriculum as well as summer training programs, seminars and workshops covering various topics of research design and biostatistics to university and community health disparities researchers. The RDBC will launch a systematic research design and biostatistics review program for all RMATRIX-II protocols and proposals, and provide tailored mentoring of individual investigators on research methodology. In addition to collaborative research, RDBC faculty and staff will also lead and participate in the development, validation and adaptation of novel statistical methodologies and tools emphasizing health disparities research in Hawaii. The outcome of these research initiatives will significantly improve the quality and generalizability of the clinical and translational health disparities research, and provide better insight into clinical practices that optimize patient and community health outcomes.